Cesia's Note
by Athena Thea
Summary: Cesia recieves a love note, but who is it from?


Disclaimer I don't own Dragon Knights. I wish I did but I don't, I only own this little fic. T_T  
  
Cesia's Note A Dragon Knight Fan Fiction  
  
I slipped into your bedroom, closing the door gently behind me. I leaned against the door, just watching you sleep. You looked so innocent there, with your eyes closed and a faint smile on your lips. I wanted to kiss you then, to let you know how much I cared for you, how much I loved you, with one single kiss. I stepped closer to you, bracing myself to go through with this. I knelt down next to your bed, my mouth dry from my nervousness. I leaned over to kiss you, just as you rolled away from me, my lips brushing gently against you check. I sat back and just watched you for a little longer, taking in everything about you, your smell, you hair, everything. My heart steeled itself as I made my decision to go through with this reckless act. I pulled out my note to you, which I had written earlier that day, and touched it softly to my lips, before placing it on the pillow next to you. I stood and turned, returning to the door where I looked back at your sleeping form once more. "Goodnight, Cesia." And I left, gently closing the door to your room behind me.  
  
-_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_-- _--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--  
  
"Hey, has anyone seen Thatz recently? We were supposed to head over to the fighter's guild later on this morning." Cesia looked up from breakfast, slightly concerned. "Why, is he missing?" Rath rolled his eyes, hands on his hips. "No, I know exactly where he is, I just like asking questions. Of course he's missing!" Rath wandered away, muttering under his breath about people asking obvious questions. Cesia stuck her tongue out at his retreating back. "Don't mind him, Cesia. Something's been bothering him for awhile now. Then again, if he hadn't left I could have told him that I saw Thatz heading out for the town not to long ago. Oh well, nothing will ever change him." She smiled at Rune and pushed her chair back, standing. "Yeas, he can be very pig headed at times. But it's just something you get used to. Now, if you don't mind, I have work that I need to do." Rune nodded and bade her farewell before turning back to his conversation with Kai-Stern. Cesia left, stopping once she was out of hearing range to pull out a note that she had found in her room this morning. "I wonder, Thatz, is this from you? You never said anything but then again."  
  
-_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_-- _--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--  
  
"I sat in the tree, waiting for you to come. I never doubted that you would, because even if you didn't feel the same about me, you would be curious to see whom the note was from. Will you be disappointed to see that it isn't Rath who loves you, or will you run into my arms, like I dreamed that you would? I don't know how much longer I can wait for you, yet at the same time I know I'll wait forever for you if necessary. Please hurry Cesia.  
  
-_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_-- _--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--  
  
Cesia walked down the hall to her room, the note tucked safely away. "Forget something?" She spun around to find Rath standing behind her, arms crossed and eyes closed as he leaned against the wall. "You know exactly where Thatz is, don't you? Just tell me, Cesia." She turned away, reaching for her door handle. "I have no idea where he is, only that Rune saw him go into town. Just leave me alone, I have work to do." "Don't lie to me Cesia, you know exactly where he is, I can tell by looking in your eyes. So just tell me!" Cesia spun, anger flashing in her eyes. "I told you-" But Rath had moved much closer to her and she instinctively took a step away from him, so that her back was now against the door. "Please Cesia, just tell me." Rath's voice had gone softer and he was looking at her differently now, almost kindly. He was so close to her now, only a few feet away now, and Cesia's heart was fluttering inside of her. "I'm, I'm not sure where he is." He voice could barely get out of her throat now and Rath was still moving closer to her. She pulled out the note and thrust it at him, as a diversion to keep him away from her. Her hand was shaking but she managed to make her voice work this time. "I don't know exactly where he is but I think this note might be from him. But I'm not sure so-" Rath smiled and took the note from her hand, unfolding it so he could read it. Cesia watched as he read, his smile fading the farther he got until he was frowning and angry again. He looked at her and she looked away, blushing, but she held out her hand to take the note back. "I told you, I'm not sure if it's from him-" "It's not." Rath was clearly angry and he tore up the note and dropped the pieces on the floor, looking at her the whole time. He turned away, pausing only to glance over his shoulder and shot a few words back at her. "Forget about the note, Cesia. It'll bring you nothing but trouble." He walked away and Cesia sank down, picking up the pieces of her note. She clenched her hand and looked up at the retreating figure of Rath. "I hate you," she whispered softly, and then she yelled it after him, "I HATE YOU RATH!!! I'll never forgive you for this!"  
  
-_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_-- _--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--  
  
I watched you Cesia, I watched you for the longest time. I saw how Rath treated you, how he didn't appreciate any of the things you did for him. You were just another tool to him, something he could dispose of later. But me, I've always known how special you were. I have always tried to help you in anyway that I could. And I would gladly die to protect you Cesia, because I love you.  
  
-_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_-- _--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--  
  
"Cesia, are you all right?" Cesia look up at Rune's concerned face and forced a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just had another fight with Rath, nothing new. He just went a bit far and I guess I'm still in shock." Rune offered Cesia his hand and she took it, pulling herself up. "I see. If there's anything I can do to help, either way.?" Cesia shook her head. "No thanks, I'll be fine. But don't you have a meeting with Alfeegi now?" Rune had a blank stare, which was quickly replaced with a look of panic. "Ack!!! You're right! Sorry Cesia, but I've got to go! I'll see you later, all right!" Rune took off at a run and Cesia smiled slightly. Rath had made her mind up for her, when he had torn up her note. She was going to meet the writer of that note, whether he wanted her to or not. She headed outside, to the woods that surrounded the stables at the far end of the castle. "So, you're not going to listen to me then, are you?" She stopped, hardly glancing over at Rath. "No, I'm not. Someone who cares about me is waiting and I'm going to meet them. Don't try to stop me." Rath smiled and leaned back against the stable wall, looking up at the sky. "But Cesia, you don't understand. I ca-" "You what?!" Cesia turned, furious at him. "You have never shown me any form of kindness, you have never complimented or praised me and you piss me off beyond belief! Face it Rath, there is nothing between us at all!" Cesia stormed off in the trees, leaving behind a broken hearted Rath. "Cesia, do you mean that? I never knew you felt that way. You should have said something earlier.."  
  
-_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_-- _--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--  
  
I heard the bushes move and my heart stopped, in hopes that it was you coming to see me. You stepped out of the bushes and into my view. You looked beautiful, unsure of what was awaiting you. I slipped off the branch and landed next to the tree and you turned, eyes wide with surprise. "Cesia, I had hoped you would come." I didn't dare move closer to you, in case you fled like a startled deer or worse, rejected me. "It's you." You sounded surprised and it hurt to know that you had never expected me to be the one standing in front of you. You must have seen my face fall though, because you stepped closer, smiling. "No, I'm not disappointed, I just . never thought that you would ever see me that way." I took a single step closer, hoping to close the distance and have you next to me. "I do feel that way. I will protect you Cesia, from Nadil, from Rath, no matter what, I will be by your side." An idea struck and I had to ask, I had to know. "I don't suppose that you kept my note?" You looked away and a look- maybe anger- passed over your face like a breeze. "No, Rath destroyed it. He didn't want me to meet you." You looked back at me, tears in your eyes. I wanted to wipe them away, to make you smile but I stayed where I was. "He doesn't understand at all!" You moved closer again, so that we were only a few feet away now. My mouth went dry again, just like last night. "Cesia, let me understand. I promise to never hurt you like he has." That did it. Tears falling from your eyes, - from what? A lost chance or a realization that someone would love you regardless? - You ran into my arms and I held you, whispering comforting words into your ears. "Oh, Runwalk." You sighed as you leaned into me and we kissed, that moment frozen in time. I heard the bushes rustle and I knew Rath had followed you, my dear, to see who had stolen your heart. I only pulled you closer into me, keeping you blissfully unaware that the man who had hurt you was near, until he left, carrying his broken heart in hand. But even after that I will never let you go, my dear, for just like my note said, I swear to protect you no matter what. And I will fulfill my promise to you, Cesia. Because I love you.  
  
End? AN~ Well, what did you think? This was my first try at a fan fic, so all reviews are welcome, even if you're just flaming me. And if you didn't like the pairing, then tough, I just thought it was a good idea. And if you don't understand where I got this pairing, see book three 


End file.
